story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Plot (MA)
In order to restore the intelligence of Miracle Hills Academy, the 5 School Supplies have to be found. The supply stones can only shines on sunny days between 6.00 and 18.00. Each crystal is protected by a Sweet Fairy, who needs you to do some sort of errand before the crystal can shine. The player's main task in this game is to collect the 5 School Supplies and get them to make a wish in unison. Each crystal and Sweet Fairy is based of an element. As players restore the element powers they will find functionality returning to Full Moon Town. *Pencil: Fire *Book: Earth *Ruler: Water *Eraser: Greenery *Colored Pencils: Beauty 'Prologue: Starting out in a problematic town' After being dropped off by Morgan, and being told by President Fabian you have to pay him 5000 Cash for Stage 2 House, talk and visit with the people in Parijuku. You will find out that things are not doing so well. No one comes to Full Moon Town anymore, so the citizens are pretty depressed. Any fires that are made on this town are too weak to be useful. Without a fire, nothing can be cooked, so all chefs are sad. Crops are not doing well, so that impacts Sybila and Martin. You will also discover that some of the citizens have gone away to study. If the player talks to Gina, she will give them a free Camera. Now they can take pictures within this game. Also on Spring 2, Sybila stop by the player's house and give them a free small pet. Players can choose between dog, cat, rabbit, or capybara. The player's fairy companion, Momo, wants them to visit the Queen's Castle as soon as possible. The place is located above the clouds in the sky and nobody can see it. As players follow the mountain path they will run into Johan, the worker's son. That young boy is faced with the task of destroying the boulder to access Mountain Area. Unfortunately, he didn't bring his father's toolbox. Johan asks the player to talk to President Fabian to retrieve it. The player will find Fabian in House Area. Back at Luminous Park, President Fabian will request that the player talks to everyone, if they haven't done so already. Most of the people can be found inside their shops, but there are some tricky ones: *Roger and Valencia - At the end of pier on the dock *Clay - Under the tree at Town Plaza *Michelle - In front of Artemis Mansion When you finished meeting everyone, return to the Town Hall and Hamilton will give you the tool box. Take the tool box back to Johan at the entrance to Mountain Area. Now Johan can get to work but feels so mad that he can't seem to destroy the boulder. To help Johan: if the player talks to Morgan inside Miracle Hills Academy who is willing to give them cookies. Once received, bring it back to Johan so with the player's help, he can fix the area to Mountain Area. NOTE: There is a rumour if you eat the cookies, Johan will give up and immediately fall asleep until the player talks to Morgan again to receive another cookie. The next morning Johan will visit your house and tell players the boulders already destroyed. Now one can walk to Mountain Area. At the top of mountain there is a path that leads to Queen's Castle. Down the path you will discover that it is blocked by wild animals! Momomi suggests you talk to someone who knows about animals. Visit Gilbert inside his House. He explains that players need to open their heart to those animals, and shows you the relationship he has with his dog, Valshe. The two of them get along so well! Maka says that an Animal Whistle will help, but after searching his pockets he seems to have dropped it. Maka said he had it when he was near Barbara's shop. Talk to Roger's wife Valencia, but she hasn't seed a whistle. She suggests the player visits Wendy. Wendy's Designs is just located via a door on the right of Workshop. Inside, Wendy said that she got the whistle from Gina (who found it on the ground), but then gave it to Anna. Talk to Johan's father Hugh. He says that if Anna had an orange whistle, she would of wanted to show it off to Maka. He suggests that you go look for Maka inside the mine. Maka can be found by the mine. He says that Anna does indeed have an orange whistle, but when she blew on it a bear and boar appeared! Maka took it away from Johan's younger sister because he feared for her safety. Maka will take a whistle out of his pocket and entrusts it to the player. Return to the wild animals blocking the path to Queen's Castle and use Animal Whistle. Those animals will become delighted and move out of your way. Now you can go and visit the Queen of Academics. At the pond, Queen of Academics explains a problem with the Magical Crystal. The power of study has faded. But if the 5 school supplies are not returned, then the town may soon be uninhabitable and the people will be brainless. The Queen asked Sweet Fairies to make a wish for school supplies, but she fears they have become too weak to do so. The school supplies should be around this town but the Queen does not know their exact location. Players can always come back to the castle and Queen of Academics will give them what little information she knows. 'Arc 1: The Pencil' If players ever reached the bottom of Mine, they would find Johan smashing away at a large boulder. Return to the 10th floor after you met up with the Goddess and one will see that Johan destroyed the rock. Walk through the path to discover the paper with a pencil, but the Pencil is missing! Return to the 10th floor of mine and go talk to Ramsey. The man thinks that Anna might know something about it. As the player is walking past Town Hall on a sunny day, they will find Cecilia counting to 10. She and Anna are playing together outside. Momomi then spots the magical Pencil! It is simply sitting on the ground a little way away. As player runs to get the Pencil, Anna runs up and kicks that Pencil into the air! Anna is pretty strong for a little girl and the Pencil ends up landing, and getting stuck, in the chimney of Hugh's shop. Back inside the Workshop, the pencil wedges too tightly for Hugh to get it not stuck. He suggests that a lot of ore on the fire, as weak as it is already, might be able to make enough smoke to push the pencil out of chimney. Piper and Anna ask you to go collect an Adamantite Ore, Mithril Ore, Silver Ore, and Gold Ore. The player does not have to ask Pepper to process mining items. Just find it by smashing rocks in the 10th floor of Mine and hand them over to Hugh. Once all 4 pieces of ore are collected, Hugh puts them on the fire. The amount of smoke that comes out is enough to dislodge Pencil and it shoots up into the air. After players catch the bell, return to the 10th floor of mine to place it in a bucket. Players will discover the red Sweet Fairy, Ringo. After Ringo makes a wish using Pencil, the power of fire will return to Full Moon Town. Finding the Pencil also increases the level of mine from 50 to 100, which you can access by going down the stairs that appear behind the bell's pedestal on 10th floor. Now that the fire has returned to town, Hugh can upgrade the player's tools but only if one has the appropriate funds and ore. 'Arc 2: The Book' Players can find the Book if they walk from their House Area to the beach. I spot the Book half-buried in sand. Unfortunately Honey is so weak that she canot be of much help, but manages to make fun of Momomi before he fades away. Return to the Queen's Castle and show that Pencil to the Queen. Honey's strength can be restored if player bathe the Book in collected moonlight. There are 3 spots in this town where the moon rays merge together, and if player puts that Book in the light it should restore Honey's power. The moonlight will only appear between 18.00 to midnight, but first you have to find the moonlight stones! Walk back to the Mountain Area and go the staircase that lead up past Workshop. At the top of staircase the player will unlock Gilbert, who says he is exploring strange stones that Gilbert found written about on a lithograph. The stone he found on the ground is one of moonlight stones you are looking for! Gilbert gives you an ancient lithograph to help one with own search and then he leaves. Note: At this point you met Gilbert, but have not "officially" unlocked him. Gilbert will begin to live at dormitory after one found the Book. To open the Book with moon light, take the Book out of your rucksack and press A when you holding Book in the middle of moon light. That Book will absorb the rays and Honey will be a little bit stronger. Now you have to find the other 2 spots. The other moon light spots are fairly easy to find. One is on the hillside that leads down to tree trunk in Crossroads, and the other at left side of Artemis Mansion in Full Moon Town. Just take the Book and place it in the light. Once you have all 3 done, Honey's power will be recharged. You're not done yet! Now that one has the Book it needs to be hung from its bell pedestal in Luminous Park. The gate leading to pedestal is to the right of Epic Farmhouse. Unfortunately the path to pedestal is locked by a gate. Go inside Epic Farmhouse and talk with Sybila. She complains about her son, and wishes that they had some crops to ship. If you can grow some crops for her, maybe she can be of some help. Sybila tells you that she needs one to grow "any" of 10 following crops: *Spring - Strawberry *Summer - Tomato *Autumn - Pumpkin *Winter - Buckwheat You don't have to grow 10 of each crop, just 10 of which ever one you can grow in the season that you currently are in. Any quality of Good, Perfect, or Shining will do. You can also mix and match the crops, such as bringing her 5 Good Lettuce in Spring and then 5 Good Tomatoes in Summer. Bring Sybila the 10 crops she requested and ask her about a pedestal again. She thinks there might be one out where her useless son works in the field. At the end of path players will find the magical Book. Place that Book in the ground then ask Honey to make a wish for it. Now the power of earth has returned to Full Moon Town. If the player goes back to Epic Farmhouse next day, Martin will returned from his travels. 'Arc 3: The Ruler' Upstairs in the windmill on Horn Ranch players will find another pedestal, but the Ruler is missing. Where is Blackberry? Momomi thinks maybe Witch might have an idea on what to do next. She lives at the top of mountain. Down the path to Queen's Castle players will find Purple Witch's house. When the player goes inside there's nothing there but a brown frog! Maybe Black Wizard knows something about this, so head back to Luminous Park. Black Wizard knows all about the brown frog inside a magical house. It's actually Purple Witch! That Witch had tried to cast a spell to restore the power of study. Even after Black Wizard had warned her not to do it, she went ahead and had some unfortunate results. She is stuck as a little froggie for the moment. Black Wizard can restore her but he needs a few ingredients; a Hibiscus flower, Supreme Butter, and Corn. The Hibiscus can only be found at Luminous Park to the south. Michelle will tell you about the Lighthouse. She will also give you the key to aqueduct gate that keeps the underwater protected. There is also a strange, cryptic map behind her on the wall... When diving at the beach you will find the sink Ruler! Ask Blackberry to make a wish for his Ruler, but no matter how much he pleads, the bell will not ring. Has it forgotten how to sound? Momomi thinks the Queen of Academics might know something. Back at the castle, Queen of Academics says someone who knows about the underwater might be the person who can help with Ruler. Head back to Michelle, who mentions that she heard from her dad that the town itself can help make a wish for Ruler. Michelle will point out a strange map on the wall that you saw before. Oh, but something is missing... Michelle does some more drawing and now the map makes more sense. It looks like we will use the town's aqueduct system to help tune the bell. You just have to collect a few pieces... *Duck Egg: The player can buy a Duckling from Epic Farmhouse for 800 Cash. The Duckling will take 7 days to mature into a Duck. The adult Duck will lay an egg every 2 days, and the quality of a Duck Egg won't matter for this task. *Blue Pearl: The player can find Blue Pearl by diving in the river. Wendy will not sell swimsuit and wetsuit at her shop until after you found the Eraser. So for example, making a Black Wetsuit must combine Foamed Neoprene and Onyx in Sewing Studio. *5 Fish: Any kind of fish will do, and they don't have to be all of the same species. The player can catch it themselves. After players have all of the components necessary, talk to Michelle when she is standing by the tree at park plaza. Tell her you have all the parts and then she will freeze time (of sorts) so one can walk around town and set up the contraption. The 5 fish need to go into pool at school canteen, Blue Pearl needs to go on the scale on the right-side of school's door, and Duck Egg needs to be placed on the roof of Hamilton's house. You will see small green arrows indicating where things need to go. When putting in the 5 fish into the pond, remember you are placing them in one at a time and not the entire stack of fish at once. After you have the pieces in place, talk to Paolo at the lighthouse to start the process. That egg will roll down the school roof, bounce off a tent, land in the aqueduct, roll down to the scale, which shoots pearl up into the air and off the wind sock. The pearl will land in a school of fish, who become startled and swim down the aqueduct, landing on an arrangement of piano keys which plays a little tune. Success! Now head down to the beach, where the Ruler founded and returns the power of water to town. You can now catch new kinds of fish and will also unlock the mayor's older child (son), Clay. 'Arc 4: The Eraser' Now that the Ruler has collected, players can start collecting the pieces necessary for locating Eraser. The 3 ingredients Black Wizard needs for his spell are: *Supreme Butter *Corn *Hibiscus Bring the 3 ingredients back to Black Wizard. The two of us travel to Witch's house and after a few magic words, Purple Witch is turned back to normal. She is glad to be back to normal, but then suddenly turns on the Black Wizard! Purple Witch is angry that he had taken so long to turn her back from a frog. BW tried to explain that he warned her about the spell, but she still kicks him out of her house. The player, BW, and Finn all escape her house but Momomi remembers that one is supposed to ask her about the Eraser. After she learns that the player wasn't really with Black Wizard, Witch is a little easier to talk to. Purple Witch thinks for a moment, and says she does have something made of rubber in her collection of items. Purple Witch takes a look around and pulls out several items made of rubber until she finds the eraser. Return that eraser to the frame inside windmill on Horn Ranch, and ask Chocolat to make a wish for it. After that Sweet Fairy makes a wish by the power of wind returns to Full Moon Town. Once Chocolat goes to Queen's Castle, Misty makes an appearance. She is surprised that player was able to get the Eraser to collect. Misty thanks the player for helping out, and tells you to ask her if one has any questions. 'Arc 5: The Rainbow-colored Pencils' Queen of Academics hints that the Coloured Pencils' pedestal is somewhere high. Players know it's not in the lighthouse, so the other place on Full Moon Town is Church. Go to the church and ask Neil if he heard of any stories about church. He says that around 2.00 at early morning there a strange voice that is heard crying somewhere in the building. Return to the church around 2.00 in the morning and player will bump into Neil as he is running out of the church! Something has scared him off. Check out the door to right of altar. It looks like you found Ichigo-san and the Colored Pencils! The strange voice Neil talking about was Ichigo-san's crying. Ichigo canot ask the colored pencils to shine because its power is run by people's catchphrases. No one goes to the Love Box anymore, so the colored pencils won't shine. The Love Boks can be found through door on the left side of altar. The painting on wall doesn't seem to be anything special. Momomi tries to cast a spell of her own but the fresco doesn't appear to actually make any reflection. It's best to ask the Queen. Queen of Academics says the shrine was a gift to Ichigo-san to help her with loneliness. The coloured pencils' spirit is tied to Ichigo-san's reflection, and so it won't shine if the people don't the shrine their love. Since everyone is too busy to open the boks themselves, Queen of Academics suggests one talks to everyone in Full Moon Town to hear their true relationship and then go talk to the Reflection Boks for them. In order to hear other people's wishes, you must raise their friendship up to at least 3 hearts. When you talk to the person he or she will tell one what is their reflection. Once you heard a reflection, return to the Reflection Box at the church between 6.00 and 18.00. Press A in front of the picture and you will get a list of all the villagers you know. People who have told their reflection will have a red flower next to their names. Select the person, players will earn a mark on the top-half of room painting, and the flower icon will turn green so you can't select them a second time. You have to fill in all 10 marks on the wall, so one needs to listen to 10 people's reflection. When you finished filling in the mural's dots, return to Ichigo and talk to her. Now Ichigo feels so happy that she can! Once the Coloured Pencils shine, return to the Queen's Pond. Players can continue to collect reflection from the citizens. Once you have all of the wishes for every character in this game one will be rewarded with the Reflection Book for one's house. 'Epilogue' Once you reached the rank of Top Idol, go down through the dungeon in order to reach the seat of Evil King. The five fairies will be waiting for you inside dungeon. When the player arrives they will find that Queen of Academics also waiting for them. The fairies begin their ceremony and make a wish for all of the school supplies together in unison. After some pretty flashing and lights, King of Study makes his appearance from the heavens. King of Study can sense that the great tree has wilted. Everyone heads back to the Queen's Castle, where the King uses his magic to revive the shelf. Now that the shelf is back to normal, the Queen's powers also been restored as well as the power of Full Moon Town. All is happy and well! The ending is not very long at all. Players will get to see images of various citizens celebrating the restored land and that is about it. When the ending sequence is over, players will be prompted to save the game and automatically go to bed - then continue playing like normal. Aftermath: *The player can get married. *If by chance the player had seen 1 & 2 Rival Events between the two rival couples, the remaining 3 & 4 events now can be triggered. After all rival events are viewed then the rival couple will get married one week later. Category:Walkthrough in Games